MISINTERPRETATIONS OF SAKURA HARUNO
by Benjy69
Summary: CHA! Naruto-baka is always around MY Sasuke-kun! -Kyahh Sasu *dreamy eyes*- Anywayyy That blond idiot is so frustrating and is always in the way! Is Sasuke cheating on me or is my ears decieving me hmmm? Find out on the next episode of 'MISINTERPRETATIONS OF SAKURA HARUNO'
1. Chapter 1

**Misinterpretations **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Warnings: Implied Sex, Sasunaru, Slight Sakura Bashing.**

* * *

"Ahhh ungh ahhh Sasu-ahhhhhhh"

Sakura's eyes widened. She couldnt believe her boyfriend was cheating on leaned against the door.

*whips out a cup and places it against the door*

"Ahhh sasuke its- ahh its toouhhhh beeg to fit in my hole"

"Argh Naruto, your hole is too uhhg tight fuckk it I'm tired"

"Noo Sasuke don't give up, I can't do this on my own'

"Fine Dobe let's try to stretch it first and get some Patroleum Jelly"

"Ahhhh s-sasuu that feels soo ahhhhh good with you fingerrss"

"Ohhh more Teme morrre don't Stop arghhhhh"

"Dobe quit freaking me out. It's time to put it in"

"O-okay Sasu-teme I'm ready"

Sakura could'nt believe it. Her Sasuke-kun. Her Boyfriend was cheating on her.

"Ahhh Teme It fit in one go"

Was that why Sasuke-kun refuses to have sex with her?

Okay THAT WAS IT! HOW DARE THAT BLONDE RETARD SEDUCE HER SEXGOD BOYFRIEND.

She dived in the Room

"Naruto-baka how could y-" She looked at the two panting boys.

Naruto was laying down.

Gasping.

Out of breath

Sasuke above him

With Petrolleum jelly in one hand and an earring screw in the the other hand

"Hiiiii Sakura-chan did we disturb you, Kiba dared me to get a piercing at the top of my ear, and i never back down 'coz that my ninja way 'tebayo, anywayyyzzz i accidently took it out too early so Teme helped me put it back in, he is such an asshole he nearly rip my ear of and and and and and and..." Naruto rambled on and on and on till the FREAKING END OF TIME. So Sakura mentally blocked out his words like how Kakashi and Sasuke had perfected since the first day they met the loud and obnoxious blond.

She left the room before yelling "STOP BEING SO LOUD NARUTO" before shutting the door.

Naruto gave a cute pout. Why was Sakura-chan so mean to him?

"Dont worry my Tenshi, you can be as loud as you want" whispered Sasuke as a placed a wet kiss on Naruto's cute whiskered cheeks.

* * *

**Hii it's Uchi again. SO WHADDYA THINK HUH? Should I make another chapter explaining why Naru-chan was moaning before he freaked Sasuke out?**

**So anyway I'm planning to add more SasuNaru implied smex just to mess with Sakura's mind LMAO**

**R&R ARIGATO !**


	2. Licking

**MISINTERPRETATIONS**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. Implied sex. Sakura Bashing. SASUNARU**

* * *

Sakura Haruno. Kunoichi of the hidden leaf was just walking around the beach aimlessly looking for Sasuke.

Today the gang had decided to meet up and go to the beach together. She had bought a new shocking pink bikini to impress Sasuke but where was he?

She mindlessly walked around until she heard a whine behind a sand dune (sand hill)

"Sasu-teme pleassssssse"

"No"

What was going on?

"Pleaaaase Teme PLEASE lemme lick it"

"No Dobe and thats final."

"But yours looks so tasteyy it looks better than mine"

"Fine one lick'

SHANNARO! SASUKE-KUN AGREED! Damn idiot narutard.

"Hmmmmmmm *slurp*"

NO WHY? Sakura felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

*slurppp* *lick* *ahhhh*

"Dobe thats enough sucking for you, we need to get back to the others"

"Just one more suck pleasee"

"Baka dont suck so hard it will spill"

"You right Teme it's leaking. It's so white and creamy hmmmm I want more"

*LICK* *SLURRRP* *GROWL* *Ah*

"Dobe DOBE STOP ARGHHH"

*tumble* Sakura climbed the Sand Dune and tumbled down.

*pant* "WHAT IS GOIN-" she paused in mid-sentence.

Sasuke was sitting down

Naruto kneeling

Whiskered cheeks smeared with white fluid

Hands soaked in white fluid

"Sakura~channnn, your boyfriend is sooo mean he doesnt wanna share his Ice cream with me" whined Naruto looking all cute and fuckable.

"Dobe I bought you your own Ice Cream!" Sasuke looked frustrated. CHAAA TAKE THAT NARUTO-BAKA. - wait Sasuke bought Naruto Ice Cream. He never ever bought her Ice Cream.

"Yeah well yours was better"

"No one told you to choose Ramen flavoured Ice Cream"

"Pshhhhhht" Naruto sprouted raspberries out at Sasuke childishly causing Ice Prince Sasuke to actually smile.

"Forehead! Come I've been looking everywhere for you, Chouji is taking a picture of all the girls in our bathing suits come on." Cried Ino while pulling her away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hmmmm Sakura is fun to mess with" Sasuke smirked.

"What was that Teme?"

"Nothing just wondering if you want to go on another Date with me" asked Sasuke while nipping Naruto's neck.

"Ewww Teme, I'm straight, that wasnt a Date, stop treating me like a girl, imma tell Sakura~chan" Naruto whined before sighing dreamily at Sakura's name.

"Please Dobe one date"

"No"

"I'll buy you Ramen"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine"

"Yayyy Dobe" *pounce* *nip* *lick* *Kiss* *kiss* *kiss* *kiss*

"EWWWWW TEME!"

* * *

**Hiiii! Uchi here! Anyway thats the second chapter. Not perfect, so yeah sorry. So thanks for reading mwah! **

**Please Review. Reviews will keep the story going.**

**R&R Thanks**


End file.
